This Love
by ShipSails
Summary: So this starts when Lorikki have that awkward moment in episode 21 (I think) and they literally eye-fuck each other. So yeah... please read and review c:
1. Chapter 1

Lorraine and Nikki

So this starts when Lorikki have that awkward moment in episode 21 (I think) and they literally eye-fuck each other. So yeah... please read and review c:

So this is just the first chapter, sorry it's short, please review - I really appreciate them, compliments and improvements. This is my first fanfic, I know it's rated M and there's nothing here, but there will be more. If you know what I mean ;)

LORRAINE'S POV:

"She might have done it!" Michael smiled while flicking through Jodie's paper. Beside me, Nikki clasped her hands together and lightly laughed and I joined in.  
I wasn't sure if I smiled because Jodie might have passed or because Nikki was smiling, maybe both? Yes it was most definately both, my school has another successful pupil while the woman I've secretly admired is smiling right next to me!

"I'll go and tell her!" Michael said as he filed the paper away and walked out the door. Nikki and I started gathering our things, now would be the ideal time to start a conversation.  
"You did well too Nikki, you were the woman for the job!" by this time she was at the door and grinning at me while holiding some papers and her bag. "Thanks" she smiled, I smiled and stared, no looked, at her in her navy blue blouse which suited her perfectly while she looked at me in an awkward silence in which none of us knew what to do to stop it. Suddenly Nikki came out with "Look, do you fancy going out for a drink later?" YES! Is what I wanted to say, but what could I say? I'm stunned. I realised my shock on my face (which was shocked as in happy shocked she asked me out) came across as bad, offended shock. Nikki quickly shook her head and dismissed the thought with a "Nevermind, it was just a thought" and returned to the PRU. I quickly walked to my ferrari which awaited me in my red dress and heels with my blonde curls bouncing with my walk. Why did I do that? I could have said yes? Why Lorraine can't you just be human!? I quickly drove home, for some reason rush hour didn't exist today, and collapsed on my sofa beginning the long road of over-thinking all of Nikki's actions towards me. I just went into deeper confusion and it scared me. Lorraine Donnegan, the woman who usually puts on an emotionless face all the time, scared.

NIKKI'S POV:  
Fuck it. I shouldn't have said anything! We all know Lorraine's straight and just a friend! I quickly calmed myself down and walked out to my black and slightly dirty 4x4. I was fine because Lorraine had already left, the only one in was that art teacher who always stays late for who knows what? I drove to my flat slowly so I could drive and think about what a major fuck up that was. I decided that to clear my head, I had to go for a run. My run was longer than usual since I had lots to think over. I needed to move on, but how can I when I see Lorraine every single working day! I wasn't going to resign over her, that's for sure! I'll just avoid her,  
ignore her, only speak to her if I HAVE to. I walked home, exhausted and sweaty, quickly ate a sandwich (I really wasn't hungry) and went to bed.

I have to face her again tomorrow, sigh. The night was filled with tossing and turning, and in those short hours I actually got sleep, I was with Lorraine in my happy place. Alone and happy with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

25 views in less than 24hrs! I think it means chapter 2! Please review, something actually happens in this chapter haha. :D  
LORRAINE'S POV:

I chose to wear my slightly see through white blouse with a high waisted black skirt than was tight and figure hugging hopefully to give Nikki a small hint. Today  
I'd have to see Nikki, since we, Michael and Tom have a meeting about the Year 11 Sixth Form options, the PRU and financial matters. Ugh. Michael thinks I'm a  
bottemless financial pit. On top of this tedious meeting, I have another meeting with my accountant. These meetings are also uncomfortably mundane and boring. This  
school doesn't make me any money, I knew that from the start. However, this is my dream, now reality. Minus the attractive colleague, minus the approaching financial  
problems. Other than that, perfect. I passed Grantley on my way in, nodding a quick "Morning!" which he returned. He looked a bit off? But then again, Grantley Budgen  
was the kind of bloke to always be "a bit off" or "moody". Still, he's a good teacher.

The meeting was reserved the hour before school starts. I saw Michael was quickly dismissing Christine from his office as I passed Sonya in the reception as she  
tried to get my attention again, I quickly ignored with a "Not now Sonya!". Christine passed me and offered a morning aswell, which I returned. It was now just me and  
Michael in the office.  
"Just waiting for Nikki and Tom now." as soon as he said that Tom quickly came in with his briefcase and his usual attire: black trousers, white shirt and a tie.  
Michael wore the same complete with a blazer. As I was about to sit down at a chair, Nikki walked in. I was so awestruck by her that I forgot to sit down. We had  
another second of awkward eye contact and quickly looked away. It was made even more awkward when Tom and Michael decided to leave the two chairs opposite each other  
free for Nikki and myself. We were in each others' eyeline. Shit.

I wasn't really paying through the meeting. Muttering "mms" and "uh huhs" of approval as and when needed. My attention was on Nikki, atleast she could concentrate.  
Today she wore a white shirt, navy blue blaser which was well-tailored to her, and navy blue trousers. She can make casual work clothing seem like it was off the  
catwalk. Her brown chin length hair was tucked behind her ears, a couple of strands threatening to escape fall infront of her face.

NO STOP! I have to concentrate, I quickly reviewed the notes and participated in the discussion of the predicted options for the Year 11's A-Level Options. The  
discussion quickly turned to money. "We can't discuss money until the next meeting, I have a meeting with my accountant today and I'll tell you about it at the next  
meeting". Nikki, Tom and Michael muttered "Mmm ok" and scheduled the meeting in 2 weeks. Tom and Michael quickly took their leave, leaving me and Nikki alone.  
"Look Lorraine" Nikki began, after us keeping to ourselves, "I'm sorry about yesterday. It was just a thought, not an order." I quickly nodded and dismissed Nikki's  
worries and walked out the door, depressed she didn't extend the offer again. I quickly got in my ferrari and sped off to my meeting with my accountant.

NIKKI'S POV:

I wasn't stupid enough to ask again. It was clear she found it awkward. This gave me the no-shit attitude for today. One kid from the PRU decides to step out of line,  
their arse will be kicked. Not literally, I don't want to be fired. It will be like Captain Boston in the army again. I was late into the PRU as Barry noted.  
"Where ya been Miss, ya late! Detention for you Boston!" he said sarcastically. The class gave a slight smirk.  
"I'm in charge Mr Barry, thank you! Right listen up you lot! I'm gonna call you out one by one and hear your essay assignments!" This should distract me from Lorraine.  
First on the register was Allen, Jodie. "Scout up you come!"  
It finished with Eve Zyra and her speech on her life outside of school as an activist. They've done alright actually, most of them attaining their target except  
from one Mr...  
"Barry! Here now!" he quickly swaggered up from his chair to my desk. "This was worse than the last one. What are you doing!?"  
"Oh I dunno, miss." he shrugged. The familiar grin of his "valid defence" which was going to be a huge lie I couldn't prove was about to be said "I was busy helping  
Connor with his homework so I had no time for this". Wrong move Barry.  
"The time should have been spent on this. I'm sure Connor is well comfortable in mainstream classes, that's where you're heading." the bell went and everyone left.  
I decided to not be harsh on Barry, clearly my no-shit attitude has gone. Does Lorraine have a soft side? Stop thinking of her Nikki! Or is she always a badass  
business woman? No. Stop. Now. I quickly walked by the door to the car park in time to see Lorraine pull up slightly disturbed. I walked to my office, which I shared  
with Tom for a quick escape. The break passed quickly with me and my coffee, as the bell rung and I was gathering my things, Tom and Lorraine quickly walked in.  
Tom was only in momentarily for supplies and left as Lorraine came to me.  
"D'ya mind if I use your computer? I need to access school files." she said, her accent beautiful and... beautiful.  
"Uh sure, Tom and I are teaching so you'll have the office to yourself. Is everything alright?" I asked, hoping nothing would disturb Lorraine.  
"Um..." she breathed "My accountant wants me to close the school..."  
"And?" my voice wobbled... the school closing would mean me losing my job, the kids being mucked about again and seperation from Lorraine.  
"I need to look at the numbers." She nodded.  
"Well if I can help..." she sat down at my chair and I sat on the table next to the computer, "I'm here".  
"I know" she nodded softly. Softly, what? I thought Lorraine had no soft side. Clearly she does...  
"I'll leave you to it..."I quickly said and walked back to the PRU for another hour teaching.

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

After the Fergal event, Nikki and I retreated to her office. By this time we were calm, and during the day I had finalised the cuts that Michael would agree with best  
to save the school.  
"After today I don't think anyone can question your appointment as deputy head." I smiled. It's true, Michael and his lap-dog Christine had constantly bugged me  
about doing the politically-correct route when really she was there and ready. What's the point. Nikki smiled and then opened up to me.  
"It wasn't just the staff I wanted to prove myself to." I looked at her in confusion. "I didn't want everyone thinking I was your puppet."  
I laughed. "You think I gave you the job so I could... pull the strings?" continuing her metaphor. She shrugged which meant "kind of... I don't know".  
"Look Nikki" I was starting to go towards her. "I have some amazing plans for this place, and you and me, we're the ones to make it happen!" I was really close to her  
now, smiling. Too close for friends.  
"But what..." I interrupted her with a kiss and caressed her cheek. I pulled away realising what I had done and looked at her, she didn't look offended. I looked at  
her eyes, then her lips, and repeated. Looking for some sign that says "No Lorraine, I don't want you." There was none.

We quickly kissed again, using our tongues fighting for dominance, Nikki quickly won the fight as she stood up pulling me closer to her.  
"About that drink?" she said in between kisses, I didn't care about drinks, I'm happy here.


	3. Chapter 3

And we have reached 60! Please take the time to review I appreciate it a lot!

NIKKI'S POV:

I could tell she was reluctant to leave my office in the middle of our moment, but we had to go soon or we'd be locked in! Lorraine nodded, "Fine but I'm driving. You can take your car home and I'll follow you, then you can come back out and I'll drive us down the pub." I agreed and despite my excitement, casually walked into my 4x4 and drove home and then got back in Lorraine's beautiful car. She greeted me with a quick kiss that turned into... well more. I entwined one of my hands in her curls and the other sat on her back as I leaned over her, our tongues having a mind of their own. Lorraine's hands were both on the sides of my head, holding me to her. Despite her hands making an effort to keep me to her, I broke away - I'm definitely stronger than her petite frame. "Come on, we're worse than the kids!" I joked.  
Lorraine nodded and then began to drive.

It took 10 minutes to reach the pub, it wasn't the one we go with the rest of the staff to after work. It was clear Lorraine had contacts here as she whispered to the manager and handed over a card, which led him to take us to a secret booth. We were alone. "D'ya wanna drink?" she smiled.  
"Cider please" I said as she ordered herself wine. We talked about ourselves for a while, Lorraine told me about Michael as her teacher when she was in school - it seemed pretty humorous to me all the things she did. Selling cigarettes as her first business, she always had it in her.  
"Sonya didn't do very much in school, she's not the brightest - as you can tell." she joked, now slightly tipsy. "What about you?" Lorraine asked, she clearly forgot that I don't talk about the army and well... anything about myself?  
"Well, school was pretty quiet, got my grades and all, joined the army after college and when I was a captain, I left because I started to want to come home."  
Lorraine, despite being tipsy was listening. "While I was at home doing my degree I-" Lorraine interrupted me this time and the wine was so present it made me realise how drunk she was now. I'd only had a few sips of my cider, while she had a bit more. "Right we're going home" I lightly pulled her up by her arm and led her towards her car. I'd have to drive her, I'm petrified of ruining her car. I put her in the back to prevent her drunken impairment affecting my driving and strapped her in. By the time we got to Lorraine's, Lorraine was asleep. I rummaged in her bag and unlocked her door with Lorraine in my arms, half asleep quietly murmuring "Thank you Niks" I smiled and kissed her on the head to say it's ok.

While I was putting Lorraine to bed, Lorraine began talking again "Stay the night Niks? I need you here." I nodded and climbed beside her. I rested my chin on her head and she wrapped her arm around me and I wrapped mine around her. Then we slept.

LORRAINE'S POV:

I woke up with a banging head ache! Though I don't remember feeling warmth as part of hangovers. Yet when I opened my eyes to the light that reflected off my room which had light wood floors, white walls, white curtains and every other piece of furniture with light wood and white fabric I squeezed my eyes shut, it's too bright.  
I slowly re-opened them to find Nikki with me still asleep in her clothes. Thank fuck I was still in my clothes, I didn't want to go that far yet. Yet my heels still hurt from my black heels last night. Ouch. Nikki began to stir, clearly she didn't have a hangover as she looked beautiful - even with her messy hair. "Morning love" she smiled, "How ya feelin'?" her northern accent stood out more than anything. The truth was I felt horrible, like all hangovers - like hell.  
"Horrific hangover from hell." I muttered and burried my face in the pillow, letting my curls fly everywhere. Nikki laughed and then said "It'll get better." and kissed me on the head again.

While Nikki made breakfast I went for a shower, I felt much better after when we were snuggled on the couch watching TV. My mind wandered absently to me and Niks.  
What were we? We're not friends, are we girlfriends? "Nikki, what are we?" she looked down at me giving the same look of confusion as me.  
"Shall we talk about it?" she asked. I nodded and flicked the flatscreen TV off and turned on my white leather sofa to face Nikki. "Well would you say you're ok with us?" she asked. I nodded.  
"Only if you want to though" I said. She quickly kissed me. Pulling me into her. My hangover was long gone now, I didn't crave anything other than Nikki and I think she wanted me. "Bed, now." I panted as I broke away for air. Nikki stood up and carried me all the way to my room again while leaving my dress which was quickly removed, behind on the floor.  



	4. Chapter 4

This chapter's a bit more mature so if you don't want it then skip it. Sorry it's short, but I have a casting call today.

LORRAINE'S POV:

Nikki chucked me down on my bed and quickly began nibbling my neck. There was one spot on my neck that she knew made me moan a small gasp, she then tentatively kissed all the way down my body and began doing things to me that made me lose control of myself. Not only going deeper and deeper into me with her fingers and tongue,  
but also going deeper into my soul.

My muscles began to contract and the pleasure intensified, like adding fuel to the fire. I wasn't just gasping her name, not crying it, screaming it! My back was arching towards her and my hands kept switching between pushing Nikki's head towards me and clenching the sheets, in the end I decided to clench Nikki's hair and nudging her head towards me, my hands continued to entangle in her hair. "Oh my god Nikki, I'm nearly there" came out of my mouth halfway between a gasp and a scream.  
I didn't have time to finish the sentence because immediately I was submerged into pure heaven as the orgasm hit me. I began to spasm and scream Nikki's name uncontrollably, but Nikki's arms restricted my movement as she glided up my body and began kissing me deeply while holding me.

"Oh God Niks," I managed to form words that were almost faltering on the end of my lips. Nikki replied with initiating another kiss. Once I managed to contain myself I flipped Nikki over and tried to mimic kissing down her body. Her waist was ticklish so she flinched when I reached there. And started to use my body to make her feel what I felt, I insterted one, two, three fingers into her while using my tongue aswell. It wasn't long before she started to knot my hair around her hands and call out my name and gasp phrases of affection and praise that were quickly cut off by her orgasm which caused her to squeeze around my fingers while I felt fluid gush past it. I then went back up to her, she was out-of-breath but was still ok to kiss me deeply until she said:  
"Lorraine, I love you." she panted as I rolled over and then began to snuggle into her toned arms.  
"I love you too" I smiled. It was true, how could I not? She fit into me perfectly, like a jigsaw that only two certain pieces could fill. We drifted off to sleep together. Not in the heavenly high of orgasm and lust, but in the calm perfection of love. 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, summer holidays taking up all my time!  
Here's another one. This closely follows the series - set in S8E24 and is a while after the last chapter.

LORRAINE'S POV:  
"Your girlfriend is making kids choose between grades and games! There is no caring here apart from me!" Sonya put emphasis on the 'me' and pointed to herself. I begged to differ, maybe I was the blunt benefactress, but Michael and the rest of the faculty cared too. I then realised quickly that Michael was here and after what Sonya has said my relationship with Nikki was exposed to Michael's critical eyes. "Are you and Nikki having a personal relationship?" he asked somewhat seriously but with a hint of sarcasm which literally screamed "I know the answer" as he fell back into his black leather office chair. What could I say? Admit it and be a hypocrite? Lie and hurt Nikki? "I'm not saying anything" I shrugged. Michael then nodded with an "Ah" as his suspicions were confirmed. Crap. Sonya then realised she had instantly fucked it up even more by upsetting her boss, me, and upsetting Michael. She raised her hands and sighed "I quit" and walked out the room with Michael calling after her. She didn't return, atleast she can leave with dignity. Michael then sat back down with his accusatory eyes pinpointing on me. I quickly started texting Nikki to meet me in the PRU at lunch so we could talk. I returned Michael's gaze with a look that I hoped said "Yeah and?" I bet it gave off more than that, maybe even suggested cockiness.

What do I do now? I can't go round as a hypocrite now that it's out. Now that I'm out... of the closet, sort of. I don't want to lose Nikki, but I don't want to lose my job. If I had this descision between love and work a few months ago, the answer was work, easy. But now it's different, Nikki has shattered my shield of senselessness and given me emotions, like real emotions. I have to cut one off, I think I love my work too much. There's no job for me other than business, and there are always more fish in the sea. But the sea is shallow, due to me being secretly lesbian, or bisexual, I don't know? No. There's always someone else. 7 million people on this earth! There's bound to be someone! Or hopefully no one, so I can go back to throwing myself into the pit of employment and employing. I know what to do. I began to strut to the PRU putting my mind in emotionless wreck state with the clacking of my stilettos on the laminate flooring echoing the hallways of what may soon no longer be my independant school.

NIKKI'S POV:  
I felt my heart flutter as if Red Bull really gave you wings as I saw Lorraine walking through to my PRU in her black and pink lacy dress suit with her black heels.  
Although her heels were rather high, she glided gracefully to me. I didn't see her face so I could read her expression, prepare myself for any news. Her face was quite blank. I hoped it was financial problems rather than 'us' problems. "Hi" I smiled, twirling my pen between my fingers as I was marking essays "Come to take me out to lunch?" Lorraine often took me out to fancy restraunts and hotels where we'd spend the night or eat a meal, I didn't care about the money - I wanted Lorraine. "Uh look we need to talk" she grimaced as a moment of emotion crashed over her, "Look" she shook it away "I can't do this anymore."  
"Do what?" I obviously knew the answer but I prayed it was wrong.  
"Michael knows and I can't risk my job or be a hypocrite. It was fun, and I'm sorry. We need to be professional now!" She quickly walked out leaving me to crash and fall down to mental hell. We were always professional!? Ok we had a flirty look or two, maybe the occasional kiss. But that isn't even comparable to Michael and Christine, clearly she's just worried about her career and her sexuality. I knew this would happen all along! She would return to being business-brained and inconsiderate of feelings. Well fine then. Let her get on with it. I'm not going to put my heart on the line so she can get some practice at being a human being.  
I got back to marking, hoping a student would have a funny doodle that could make me smile.  



	6. Chapter 6

Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, keep them up please, I love to read them! Please don't hate me for breaking them up, you'll see soon... :C

NIKKI'S POV:  
"Oh Lorraine" I called her over, wanting to talk about business and hoping it leads to more, "I'm re-arranging the schedule, I think I've been over zealous, it won't  
happen again." I quickly got it over with realising the awkwardness and started to walk down the corridor, concentrating on the quotes from inspirational people. She  
wouldn't even let me walk three steps without calling my name, what did she want? It had only been an hour or so since we broke up. I turned to face her, keeping  
my expressionless - with a hint of "I'm not taking this crap" - face.  
"I'm really bad at dealing with emotions" Lorraine launched into her speech. It's true, she is bad with emotions - she's never had to deal with them. "I panic.  
Shut down." she began to say something else but then decided not to.  
"Yes well." I didn't know what to say, "I understand and I sympathise but, I'm not going to put my heart on the line" my voice wobbled over the word 'heart', "just  
so you can get some practise at being a human being. I'm sorry, it's just the way it is." I turned and walked away before I could fully take in Lorraine's heart-  
broken face.

Why would she be heart broken though? She ended it with me? Christ, she's so complex. I think I still love her, but I am perfectly able to move on from her at the same  
time! I need someone else so I can forget about Lorraine, what's done is done. It's too late for me to go back to her now. I begin to walk to my office hoping  
that Tom isn't there so I can sulk over coffee and call Lexy. Thankfully Tom left early today. I familarise myself with Lexy's Aussie accent as I search up her name.

NO!

I put the phone down, I don't randomly use people to hurt other people. I just have to get over this mental obstacle, that's how they taught you in the army. One  
obstacle at a time. I put my head in my hands for a few moments and began the paperwork on the PRU pupils, a special paragraph had been reserved for the likes  
of the one and only Barry Barry.

LORRAINE'S POV:  
Get some practice at being a human being. Heart. On the line. It's just all jumbled up. I've never felt so broken, so shattered and run down. I've never felt like  
this about anyone, especially not a woman - or a bloke for that matter. I want her back so badly, I can't believe that I let business and pleasure mix together.  
That was my one rule! I let it get in the way. I can't fire Nikki, there's no reason to do that. But I can't leave here not when I put so much bloody money in this  
place.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATER:

LORRAINE'S POV:

Nikki didn't do a great job as head. The place was a wreck! It's still open I guess, atleast we're not awkwardly avoiding each other anymore. It's obvious there's something between us.

*BZZ BZZZ* my phone vibrated as Nikki Boston flared up on the screen. I quickly answered hoping it wasn't business but about the remainder of 'us'.

"Lorraine, you need to get here! Now!. Michael's forged your signature so the school's going to the LA." I was quickly grabbing my bag and sliding into my ferrari. The usualy 15 minute drive was only a couple of minutes, partially to the road being empty, partially to my speeding. However, this was urgent. I quickly walked into the reception to find the LA and Michael shaking hands and smiling over whatever shitty contract they've made.

"I think you've got it wrong. This is my school." I said as I entered the room leaving Michael shocked as he started bargaining with the LA who began to pack up and leave. I left to find Nikki asking me what's wrong. "Just get him away from me!" Nikki began to lead me to her office as we started talking over coffee.

"Look I'm right Nikki, we can't avoid that. You're the only person who fights me corner. It's usually just me on my own."

"Look I support you Lorraine, but I'm not against Michael. Have you both ever considered you're both as bad as each other?"

"No, like I said I'm right" I sound stubborn but it's true! Nikki smiled and began to make her way to the PRU while I finished my coffee and thought about how to save money.


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm sort of skipping things now, however there's something that happens next chapter and I want it to happen SO MUCH AND YEAH! :D**

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

I strutted into the staff room, Michael had rounded up the staff by now and they were all sat with their coffee as if nothing were happening. Idiots. So much is going on!

"Right I'm sorry for keeping you back, this won't take long" I walked to the center of the room so the staff got a good look at me. They looked at me with disapproval, I knew they could start another strike at any moment, but I knew Michael would make them come back. Best get this over with, take on all the insults, criticisms and idiotic comments that has no meaning to me.

"Michael has convinced me that hand the school over would be good" at this everyone raised their eye-brow. Wrong. This isn't good for them, "So... I've decided that from next term this school won't be Waterloo Road. It will be the Lorraine Donnegan Institute of Excellence. Now I know some of you won't like my plan!" I smirked at them all as they all looked at me in shock. Nikki looked at the floor and Michael just simply stared.

"So I will be in the deputy's office" Nikki turned her head up and nodded slightly "all afternoon. You can either sign up, or collect your P45s." I walked out leaving them to their conversations about how much of a rude bitch I am. It is after all, my school. I can do what I like.

NIKKI'S POV:

"Can she do that?" Audrey asked.

"She bloody well can" Tom downed his coffee and got up to load the dishwasher, "It's her school". I quickly finished my tea and helped Tom load the dishwasher by grabbing all the empty cups around the room. I picked up the cups several other faculty members asked me to take. I went to go collect my P45. By this time everyone else had already gone to Lorraine, most people resigned.

I entered the office and Lo's face lit up. Clearly she was expecting me to stay and continue.

"You and me, we're going to make an amazing team!" Lorraine smiled.

"I'm sorry Lorraine" the smile disappeared, replaced by disappointment, "I wish you the best, but you really don't understand what makes teachers tick!" I was trying to keep my voice down, but truthfully I was angry. Lorraine moved us here to keep this place going! Now she's killing it! Sending us off all into redundancies and unemployment just because we don't want to work in a private school. She just doesn't get it! "You just don't get it" now I was shouting and without realising it I was shaking her by the shoulders. I let go and apologised for grabbing her.

"b " Lorraine's cockney accent dipping in to attempt to justify the unjustifiable.

"No! You don't get it!" I cut her off, she needed to hear this, "Seems there's no teachin' you either!"

"So you'll be wanting your P45 then" she flipped the envelope with my name on it in front of her. I took it and shook my head at her, she looked slightly disappointed, not heartbroken. I walked out, trying not to slam my office door behind me.

LORRAINE'S POV:

Nikki was the last one to go, 42 resignations, 2 redundancies and 3 sign-ups and I am exhausted. What could I expect? They'd hardly be happy - they never are! However, after looking at the list of pupils who are willing to pay the fees aren't many. I don't think I'd find as good teachers as the one I've seen.

I sat on Michael's desk and waited for Michael to arrive in his office. It seemed empty without his things, his laptop, jacket. General personal belongings. Michael entered just to quickly grab his bag without noticing I was here.

"Michael..." he raised his head at me. "Call the LA, I want to make a deal..." he nodded and smiled as he had his victory, a victory won via emotional blackmail. Christ, why is everything to do with my emotions? I'm going soft. Michael quickly began searching his pockets for his phone while watching my face to see if I change my mind. I don't.


	8. Chapter 8

**This my dear fanfic friends is where you love me again. It's inspired by another fanfic I've seen.** **Review please? :D**

* * *

LORRAINE'S POV:

Well that's it. I'm stood infront of the school listening to Michael reassuring the kids that Christine Mulgrew would do a good job as head now that he and I are leaving. The students protest at him leaving had failed, there was nothing they could do now the contract with the LA asking me and Michael to leave, me handing over the school, and some new deputy-head to be hired was sealed. Nikki smiled at me, her smile turned into a grin when I said I'd fund the school boarding house. The assembly ended, and I wanted to go home. Though I was still sad to leave here. I had put so much effort and, lets face it, money, into this school and now I'm leaving.

The students were still filing out as I was stood at the gate, Michael and pretty much the whole teaching faculty were out wishing Michael the best. Christine wasn't there, unsurprisingly. They'd broke up over lunch. I faced the school, concentrating on remembering the place and was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. I recognized her before she even whispered my name in my ear. "Lorraine." I turned round to face Nikki who was leaning against the brick fence with her hands in her pockets. She was still smiling.

"Did I just do the right thing?" I asked. Her grin made the question rhetorical. Obviously I had.

"Yeah, you always do." she smiled and nodded. I considered asking her about us. The quick argument in my head finished with a, "Fuck it, now or never" conclusion.

"Except with us, eh?" I asked plainly so I could show no sign of what I wanted, so I could have her opinion. She looked me down, no, eye-fucked me down and her eyes sticked to the floor only looking at me momentarily to breathe, "Ancient history". The awkward silence was only filled with my fake smile and nodding.

"I better go" she tilted her head towards the door and began towards the door. It was like I had an animal instinct inside me that urged me on to her. "Nikki!" I called her back, she turned her head towards me as I walked up to her and looked her in the eye and said: "It doesn't have to be Ancient History if you don't want it to be." I waited for my rejection as I looked at the floor.

I was shocked when Nikki wrapped her arms around me. Students were now looking and wolf-whistiling. "GO ORN MISS BOSTON!" one student called while others started cheering before going home. The staff faculty were just staring, they knew we were close. Just not this close. Michael wasn't as shocked as the other, nor was Sonya. They knew about us before. I tugged Nikki towards my old office. Christine wasn't in there. I sat on the desk as Nikki towered over me, crashing our lips together. Our hands were feeling each other up and down. Thank goodness we hadn't done anything as Michael walked in on us.

"Jesus Christ, can you keep your personal life at home? I don't care if we don't work here anymore Lorraine." Nikki and I cringe and awkwardly climbed off each other/the table.

"Sorry" Nikki gave an embarrassed laugh, "shall we go Lo?" I nodded and began walking towards her.

"Wait wait wait" Michael started as he was grabbing his jacket, "I'm happy for you two. And you" he nodded to Nikki "keep her happy, she's been pissed these past few weeks." with that we nodded and said goodbye before running out to my ferrari that awaited us.


	9. Chapter 9

**So now I have reached a happy point, I think this will be the last chapter of the fic. By the way this chapter's M rated. Thanks for reading 3**

* * *

NIKKI'S POV:

I quickly dragged Lorraine through the now empty corridors out to her red ferrari. "Back to mine then?" she whispered seductively? I nodded and smiled, knowing that tonight was going to be a good night. Before we got into her ferrari Lorraine leaned back on her car and pulled me onto her lips. "We need to get back to yours." I bit my lip as my forehead leaned down against hers as she nodded, I could tell she was slightly disappointed we had to break it off. We quickly slipped into her car and began the drive.

In the car we shared and stole glances which said different things like "I want you with me," or as I tried to give, "I'm going to fuck you" which was a bit more... straight forward. Clearly she caught on as she winked when we pulled into her drive and as we climbed out of her car, I quickly walked to the other side to meet Lo. She only managed a step or two towards the front door before I picked her up and began carrying her up through the front door and through to her bedroom while our lips crashed together, only broken to have frantic breaths and "I love you's". As I carried her through the house I moved down from her lips, to her neck where she quietly moaned and gasped as I knew kissing her there made her do this - and she couldn't help it. We left a trail of her clothes and shoes to her bedroom.

I threw Lorraine on the bed and started kissing down her body, she shivered as I kissed down her stomach to her hips and slipped her underwear down her legs and began to work on her. Her frantic breathing getting louder, her fingers entangling themselves in my hair making it as messy as her blonde curls. She wasn't just breathing now as I inserted fingers into her while sucking on her clit, she was screaming my name. "Oh Nik, I'm going..." she couldn't finish of her sentence as she blurted a moan which indicated her wave of pleasure. She obviously lost her mind during her orgasm as she started spasming, switching between clutching my head and clutching the sheets. We switched around as she worked on me, and then I worked on her... it continued for a while.

This love was no longer just a thing to Lorraine or to me. This love was real and as perfect as I wanted it to be. This love is as beautiful as my girlfriend, Lorraine.

* * *

**So that's the end of the fic c:**


	10. A note from me

**Hi there, it's me ShipSails. Now I've been looking down the fanfic and the Lorikki fanfic has gone down since they're all finishing for a variety of reasons. Now Lorikki is quite a popular ship in my opinion so if you would like me to restart the "This Love" fanfic or start a new one, I'd appreciate it if you'd comment some storylines? Thank you and keep fangirling/guying!**

**-ShipSails**


End file.
